


Lorelei's Touch

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ion blacks out after opening yet another Daathic seal, and finds himself in an interesting situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorelei's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote for a challenge on AFF.net; it assumes Lorelei is male (based on the pact with Yulia and his in-game voice) and can take on a humanlike form while within the Planet Storm. Please don't hurt me, I know this is crack. XD

When Ion opened his eyes, he was floating.

He didn't quite remember what had happened when he'd tried to open the way to the Sephiroth at Daath, but he did remember blacking out as soon as the seal had given way, and now he was floating within what seemed to be a large pillar of soft, gentle light. Shimmering particles rose all around him, casting small sparks of warmth over his body, and he found himself lifting his hands to capture the glimmer between his palms, laughing softly when the tiny specks danced against his skin for a second before being drawn inexorably back into the swirl around him; he watched them spiral away, twinkling a friendly goodbye, and felt himself suddenly struck with the urge to follow, drifting after without really knowing how he was moving in this frictionless atmosphere. All that mattered was to follow the welcoming light, to see where it would lead him, and as he drifted slowly down towards the "center" of the light, he realized suddenly. He was within the Planet Storm, surrounded by the memory particles that drifted there, and at the center...

Arms wrapped around him then, holding him from behind and pulling him against a warm, soft body; he opened his mouth and started to speak, but a gentle hand shushed him, the voice at his ear seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "You have done well to make it here, Fon Master," it murmured, warm and resonant, stirring the memory particles around him into a dance of welcome and joy, and he knew - he knew exactly where he was, why he had come, and who he had discovered there. He turned in those arms, gazed at the gentle, timeworn face before him, and tried to speak again, but once more a soft touch to his lips silenced him and left him simply gazing up at the indescribable beauty before him. _Lorelei,_ he breathed wordlessly, nestling into the arms that gathered him closer still, his eyelids fluttering before sliding irresistibly closed and letting him bask in the calming strength that surrounded him - he felt contented and safe, a child enveloped in their parent's arms, and a smile flitted about the corners of his lips as he tucked his head down against Lorelei's chest and felt a soothing hand stroke its way through his hair. "You poor, lost child," he felt, rather than heard, the Seventh Fonon whisper, the hands that worked their way across his shoulders and back now lulling him farther into relaxation; he felt his clothes melt away before the touch, but offered no protest, the cloth suddenly seeming confining and foreign, something that couldn't possibly belong in this place and no longer had to do so. A thread of awareness that Lorelei was now equally nude was working its way through his mind, but he wasn't afraid, pressing his body closer and finding himself intrigued by the way they seemed to almost melt together, skin against skin, warm and soothing and almost...well, no, there was no almost about it. He _was_ aroused, _need_ for Lorelei beginning to overwhelm his senses...and yet, still, he wasn't scared. He _couldn't_ be scared.

Lorelei was smiling; his hands caressed Ion's back, slid down to cup the boy's soft behind and pulled him closer. "My poor child," he murmured, and as wide green eyes rose in curiosity to meet his, he leaned his head down and captured the Fon Master's mouth with his own in a kiss that seemed to devour, lips and teeth and tongue working their magic to make Ion gasp and squirm against him, slowly giving in to the need. "Please do not worry...I will not leave you incomplete," he breathed against Ion's mouth, earning a soft, trusting moan that made him smile as he slowly drew Ion's hips closer to his own; even as he touched physically, his fonons reached out as well, stroking and caressing the points within Ion's body that would give him the most pleasure, and he smiled again when Ion's body shivered and bucked against his and a cry was pulled from that slender throat. "That's right," he soothed, continuing to probe Ion's fonons with his own even as gentle fingers slid along the curve of the Fon Master's ass, parting the flesh and dipping down to touch against his entrance - Ion jerked, the touch unexpected, but then Lorelei's fingers stroked deep into his body and there was no pain, only a delicious warmth that aroused him still further. He moaned, a shuddering sound, thrusting his hips back as the digits curved and twisted within him, striking something that sent a shockwave of ecstacy through him; he threw his head back, crying out and rocking his hips helplessly against the delightful touch as Lorelei's fingers filled and readied him, touching against that spot over and over again and knotting the coil of heat in his groin still tighter until he writhed. "Please," he begged, and he sensed rather than saw Lorelei's smile as the fingers withdrew, leaving him uncomprehensibly empty for a few short seconds before he was lifted, his legs gently nudged around Lorelei's waist and the Seventh Fonon's shaft pressed questioningly against his opening, wringing a gasp from his throat. "Yes...oh, Lorelei, _yes_."

There was a small pause, then Lorelei penetrated him, and his vision exploded into pure white.

His thighs were wet with come when he returned to his senses, but he had no time to be embarrassed about it, as Lorelei had taken hold of his sated shaft and was moving into him, touching and teasing in time with each thrust; slowly but surely, he felt himself harden again in Lorelei's grip, starting to rock his hips against every movement into him and letting out a shuddery cry when he felt that deliciously hot hardness shift within him to stroke against that wonderful spot with every inward push. His body was shaking uncontrollably, wracked with pleasure-pain that tightened his insides into a knot of longing and _needing_, but even above that all he could think about was _Lorelei_ \- moving within him, panting and shivering and breathing out sounds of pure pleasure, nearing completion even as he was nearing his own - he felt overwhelmed by it, the honor of doing something like this twisting that knot within him to the point of tears, and as the heat grew he pressed his cheek to Lorelei's shoulder and began to weep in sheer delight. To move in such perfect synchronism, to rise and fall and climax together, was something he had never dreamed of, and the tears fell faster as he reached up, tangled his fingers into long silken hair and drew Lorelei's mouth to his for a kiss. He was close now, or so he supposed; everything was such an explosive flow of feeling that he couldn't quite be sure of any of it, but Lorelei was tensing and shuddering and letting out the most delicious sounds and so he knew he - _they_ \- had to be close to culmination, to the sweet moment of bliss that they both sought so desperately. A moan escaped him, swallowed by Lorelei's hot, hungry mouth on his, and the trembling hand that grasped his shaft curled in tighter and moved in a rather interesting way - he was shattering then, his world danced to pieces, a cry torn from his throat - and as he felt Lorelei's warmth flood him, he managed one small smile before everything faded to black.

_Rest well, my child,_ he thought he heard a whisper resonate through his mind, before he proceeded to do exactly that.

******

"--Ion? Ion, wake up! Hey, come on, this isn't _funny_, Ion, open your eyes--"

Ion moaned, stirred, put a hand up to his head and blinked his eyes open at the familiar, worried voice - Luke's voice, he realized as the clouds of exhaustion dispersed from his mind. "...Luke," he said softly, smiling, pushing himself slowly upright and feeling Luke's hands go to his shoulders automatically to support him. "...I...I'm all right. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you." He placed his hands over Luke's, a reassuring touch, and glanced around him - they were in his room within the cathedral, and he was confused for a moment before realizing the others must have brought him back there after he'd passed out opening the Daathic seal. "I'm all right," he reassured again, turning suddenly to put his arms around Luke, head nestling against the redhead's shoulder as he smiled. "Thank you, Luke."

"Huh? T-thanks...for what?" Luke looked nonplussed, touching Ion's forehead as if to see if he had a fever, frowning when he felt no unusual heat to the Fon Master's skin. "...Ion, are you sure you're all right?"

Ion smiled, resting against Luke's body, realizing for the first time just how much it reminded him of Lorelei's. "...Yes...I'm just fine."

Luke didn't look convinced, but after a moment, he slowly brought his arms up to return Ion's embrace, holding the boy close. _Ion, what are you...? I don't understand..._

For a split second, a silvery, ethereal laugh seemed to drift through the room, but then it was gone.


End file.
